A Closer Bond
by gangster1998
Summary: This is my first GTLAS fanfiction, so please no mean comments. My version of the episode Heir Apparent. In this story, Aya is a living being and the princess of a planet called Ephedia. HalXAya One-Shot. Rated T just to be safe


**This is my GTLAS fanfiction, so please no mean comments. My version of the episode Heir Apparent. In this story, Aya is a living being and the Princess of a planet called Ephedia. HalXAya** **One-Shot**.

 **Enjoy.**

As the crew were heading over to Betrattus to investigate an attack on its ruler Queen Iolande, Hal was checking what the crew on the Interceptor was doing.

Kilowog was setting course and Razer was just sitting in his chair and doing nothing.

Aya on the other hand, was reading one of her spellbooks while practicing the Crystal Levitation Spell.

Her hair was also so short, that it looked like a boy's haircut. Razer just laughed at that, but Aya noticed.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair looks really weird."

She gave him a mean look. "Just so you know, I am going through my Shanila."

"Sha-what now?" Kilowog said with a very confused look on his face.

She sighed at him and started explaining. "On Ephedia, when a girls hair disappears, means that she has completed her first stage of Magical Development, called Shanila. And untill I reach the next stage and pass Shanila, my hair will be short and my magic will be weak. And when I pass Shanila, my hair will grow back and my magic will be much stronger."

"Well how much stronger?" Razer asked her. Aya smiled at the two and said "Do the words 'extremely powerful' say something to you guys?"

Both Razer and Kilowog looked at her in shock, but Hal just smiled at her.

* * *

When they landed on Betrattus, they went to Queen Iolande's castle.

"Welcome, visitors! I am Queen Iolande and welcome to Betrattus." Iolande said.

Hal grabbed her hand and kissed it before he introduced her to his friends.

"My name is Hal Jordan. These are Kilowog, Razer and-"

Before he could mention Aya, she already went down on one knee and bowed at the queen.

"My name is Aya and I'm the Princess of Ephedia. It's an honour to meet you, Queen Iolande." Aya said while everyone besides the queen was stunned.

Then she rose to her feet and they began walking to the throne room where her brother Ragnar was.

Hal explained that they needed more recruits to help them against the Red Lantern Corps.

Dulac said that he would duel against Kothak for Iolande's hand in marriege.

* * *

The next day they found out that Dulac has been murdered and therefore, Hal takes his place.

"Kilowog and Razer, l want you to investigate this murder." Hal said. But Kilowog protested.

"Me? With Red? No way, Jordan! Why not Aya?" Hal gave him a evil glare and said "Because, I want Aya to be safe."

When Aya heard that she blushed, But Hal noticed that and he smiled at her. Then after they left, Queen Iolande went over to Hal and said "May I speak to you alone?" Hal just nodded at her.

"Brother, why don't you give Princess Aya a tour of the castle?" she said and he nodded. Then Ragnar and Aya left.

Queen Iolande explained to Hal that Dulac's ring has been transferred to her and she didn't want her brother to know because he really wants to be a Green Lantern.

After a few hours, the crew was reunited.

"Well?" Aya asked "He truly is dead and his ring is gone." Razer said.

* * *

The day of the duel arrived and the queen said that Had had to give his ring to her to prevent cheating.

"Green Lantern Hal, do you mind if I hold on to your ring?" Aya asked. Hal looked at Iolande, who nodded at him. He smiled at Aya as he gave her his ring.

"Of course I don't mind."

* * *

As the duel was going on, Ragnar brought everyone some drinks. Then Aya took a few sips from her drink, started choking and fell on the ground with her eyes closed.

Hal and Kothak heard a scream and looked up at the balcony. They soon heard Queen Iolande gasp and say "Poison! She's been murdered!"

As soon as Hal heard this, he felt like something punched him in the stomach. He quickly went up to the balcony and when he arrived, he felt like he skipped a few heartbeats.

He saw Aya in front of him, on the ground with her eyes closed and some kind of purple liqiud on the corner of her mouth.

Hal felt like his heart has been shattered into a million pieces. He snapped out of it, went over to her and started shaking her gently.

"Aya! Aya, wake up! Aya!" He said with a cracked voice and tears in his eyes. But no matter how hard he tried, she did not wake up.

Kilowog was shedding a tear while Razer was about to shed one as well. Iolande came down next to Hal and put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone. I am so sorry for your loss. She was a young and strong Princess."

"No...no!" Hal said softly before sobbing. He felt like he was going to lose his mind.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close and tightly while crying on to her shoulder.

"I'm gonna find the one responsible for this, Aya. I promise you!" He said. Then they all heard a evil laugh, coming from Ragnar.

"Yes!" He said and Hal gitted his teeth. "Y-You did this?"

"Duh. I wanted to be a GL so badly that I killed Dulac, but his ring didn't come to me. So I thought If I kill you I would get yours. But then she got in the way, so I had to get rid of her first."

Hal was beyond angry right now. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?! SHE WAS JUST A YOUNG, INNOCENT GIRL! SHE WAS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO ME!" He screamed out while still holding Aya in his arms.

"Guards, kill him!" Ragnar shouted but Hal grabbed his ring from Aya's lifeless form and put It on his finger.

Once he was in his GL suit he flew away into the town, Ragnar jumped on one of the motorcycles and followed him. Razer and Kilowog went after them along with Iolande.

When they were gone, Aya's hair started to glow pink and grow back slowly. Then a pink, magical circle appeared with a heart-shaped symbol in the middle of it. Which only meant one thing.

Her Shanila was over and she was still alive.

* * *

Razer and Kilowog were shooting at Ragnar, but they kept missing him. He came closer to Hal and took out a small sword.

"Say goodbye to your life!" Ragnar said

He was about to end Hal's life when an pink energy blast destroyed the motorcycle and made Ragnar fall on the ground.

Hal quickly smiled at his crewmates and said "Thanks, guys."

"Uh, Jordan. We didn't do that." Kilowog said.

Hal had a confused look on his face and asked "Well if you guys didn't do it, then who did?"

" _I_ did, Green Lantern Hal." a voice said behind them.

They turned around and were shocked right now.

In front of them was a girl with dark pink wings, a white dress with a dark pink below part, white arm gloves, high heeled boots, a heard-shaped crown on her head and very long, white hair which was floating up her head and had three dark pink, crystal circles surrounding her hair.

She opened her pink eyes and looked at Hal.

They couldn't see who she was, but Hal surely recognised her face, which made his eyes widen.

"A-Aya? Is that you?" He said with a smile. Aya smiled back at him.

"Yes. It's me." She said while flying closer to him and putting one of her hands on his cheek. He then couldn't stop the tears anymore and he hugged her tightly while crying.

"I'm so glad you're OK. I thought I lost you forever." Aya was shocked but then she hugged him back.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." She said while shedding a few tears as well. Then she pulled away, looked at him in the eyes and wiped away his tears while Hal does the same to her.

Aya notices Ragnar running to them with the sword in his hands. Aya pushed Hal away.

" _CristalColidum!_ " She shouted as a pink energy blast sended Ragnar flying into a nearby wall. Then a small version of her magic circle appeared in her hand and crystal cuffs were on his hands and legs.

* * *

Ragnar was put into prison for all his crimes and the crew and Iolande were in the throne room.

"I can't believe my brother did this!" Iolande said sadly.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known, nobody could." Aya said, who was still in her Shanila form.

Everyone then looked at Aya for a few minutes. while smiling at her. She started to get annoyed.

"Okay, why is everyone looking at me?" She said.

"Well, you kinda surprised us there, kid." Kilowog said.

Then Hal stood in front of the young, Ephedian Princess and knelt down to her.

Everyone became a little confused at the scene in front of them.

"Princess Aya, you saved my life and I can't thank you enough. I wish there was something I could do to thank you."

Aya thought about something for a minute and smiled.

"Well, I think I know. But first, I would like to say that I heard what you said about me." Hal just blushed at her while looking shocked.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes. And I have a proposal for you. How would you like to be my guardian?" When she finished, everyone gasped at this. Hal was about to pass out but didn't.

"G-Guardian, y-you mean like your adoptive father?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, but only until I have freed my kingdom, and as the Crownprincess of Ephedia, I am able to make it official."

Hal thought about it and smiled. "I would love that!"

"Good, now that Its settled," Aya said as she summoned her Scepter of Ephedia and put the top of it on his head.

"I, Aya, Crownprincess of Ephedia, declare that you, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, are officially my legal guardian."

Hal started to cry, then he got up, started spinning her around and hugged her tightly.

"I love you...father."

Hal started to get more tears in his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Aya."

* * *

Later that night, they held a party to celebrate Iolande's coronation as queen. While everyone was dancing, Aya whispered something in Razer's ear. He smiled and nodded at her, then he created a few huge speakers and a stage for her.

Aya created a crystal microfone, stood on the stage and stopped the music.

"Attention, everyone! Attention!" Everyone including Hal, Kilowog and Razer looked at her.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight and I would like sing a song that I have written by myself for a very special guy! My guardian Hal Jordan!"

Hal was shocked at this. He could not believe she wrote a song for him.

"This song is called: It ain't me!"

Then the music started to play and Aya took a deep breath and started to sing.

 ** _I had a dream_**

 ** _We were sipping whiskey neat_**

 ** _Highest floor, the Bowery_**

 ** _And I was high enough_**

 ** _Somewhere along the lines_**

 ** _We stopped seeing eye to eye_**

 ** _You were staying out all night_**

 ** _And I had enough_**

 ** _No, I don't wanna know_**

 ** _Where you been or where you're going_**

 ** _But I know I won't be home_**

 ** _And you'll be on your own_**

 ** _Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_**

 ** _Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?_**

 ** _Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?_**

 ** _Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

 ** _(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

 ** _(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

 ** _(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

 ** _(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

Aya saw that Hal was crying a little bit while smiling. She smiled back at him and continued.

 ** _I had a dream_**

 ** _We were back to seventeen_**

 ** _Summer nights and The Libertines_**

 ** _Never growing up_**

 ** _I'll take with me_**

 ** _The Polaroids and the memories_**

 ** _But you know I'm gonna leave_**

 ** _Behind the worst of us_**

 ** _Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_**

 ** _Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?_**

Aya used the last of her magical energy to transform into her Shanila form and she flew over to Hal and put an hand on his cheek with a smile and tears in her eyes, which were now falling down her cheeks. Then Hal smiles back at her, put his hand over hers and got tears falling down his eyes as well.

 ** _Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?_**

 ** _Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_**

 ** _It ain't me, no, no_**

 ** _It ain't me, no, no_**

 ** _It ain't me, no, no_**

 ** _Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

 ** _(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

 ** _(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

 ** _(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

 ** _(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

 ** _(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)_**

 ** _It ain't me_**

 ** _Na na nanana The Bowery, na na nanana whiskey neat_**

 ** _(Grateful, I'm so grateful)_**

 ** _It ain't me._**

When she finished, everyone clapped and repeated her name over and over. She was about to say something, but then 2 strong arms were wrapped around her. She looked up and saw that it was Hal who was hugging her with tears coming out of his eyes.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard! I love you so much, Aya!" He said

"I love you too, Hal." She said. But then she suddenly fainted in Hal's arms and changed back to normal.

"Aya?! Aya?!" Hal said, shocked. Iolande checked her out for a few seconds and then smiled. "She's gonna be fine, she just used up all her energy. Follow me, so we can put her in a room for her to rest in."

Hal nodded and after 2 minutes they found an empty room to put her in. Once Hal entered the room, Iolande left them and went back to party. Hal used his ring to pull away the covers, then he gently laid Aya down on the bed and then he put the covers over her.

Hal smiled as he whispered in her ear "Rest well, my beautiful Princess."

Hal kissed her forehead and then left the room and went back to party, but he didn't notice that Aya was smiling in her sleep.

* * *

They partied for another 2 hours before the crew went back to their mission. Iolande couldn't come with them because she had to stay and rule her kingdom.

Kilowog and Razer were already in their quarters, sleeping. Hal was taking Aya to her quarters while holding her bridal style.

"Green Lantern Hal, I am very capable of walking on my own to my quarters."

He just shook his head and smiled.

"No way, Aya. You used up almost all your energy in your Shanila form and after your heartbreaking song you wrote for me. So now, let me help you for once."

Aya smiled back at him. When they arrived at her quarters Hal opened the door, put Aya on her bed and tucked her in.

He was about to leave when Aya stopped him.

"Green Lantern Hal, would you mind to stay with me for tonight?" she asked him.

Hal smiled at her and nodded. Aya moved aside while Hal went into her bed.

"Thank you for saving me, Aya."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you are safe."

"I am now, thanks to you."

Hal started to think and said "You know, I knew you would have become a lot stronger after your Shanila, but I didn't know that you would gain a new transformation."

She thought about it as well and said "Honestly, I didn't know either. I wonder if I can transform into it again." Hal smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Mayby you can, if you have patience and a lot of training of course." He said as Aya smiled and put her hand on his.

"If I can transform into my Shanila form again, imagine how easily we can defeat the Red Lanterns."

They both laughed as they pictured it in their heads, then Aya suddenly wrapped her arms around Hal's waist.

She yawned and closed her eyes. But before she went to sleep she said "Goodnight, daddy."

Hal was touched once again and starts to shed a few tears. No matter how she does it, she just manage's to make him happy and crying today. He gently kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, my sweet, brave Princess." He said.

They both went to sleep in each other's arms while smiling. Little did they know that Razer and Kilowog were watching them while smiling. Razer reached out his hand to Kilowog.

"Pay up!"

Kilowog groaned as he gave him 10 bucks for winning their little bet. They had a little bet on if Aya would ask Hal to sleep with her and if he would accept.

The human Green Lantern and Ephedian Princess were now a family. A family who's bond is so strong, that nothing could tear them apart.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I had this in my mind for a long time, I hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews here and no mean comments or flames.**


End file.
